A development of distributed generation (DG) may optimize energy structure, promote energy conservation and emission reduction and realize economical sustainable development. Recently, a penetration rate of distribution generators, energy storage devices and reactive power compensators in the distribution network is improved increasingly, such that a conventional distribution network gradually becomes an active distribution network which is adjustable and controllable. In a daily management of power networks, an optimal power flow problem aiming at reducing power loss of the active distribution network is an important component to improve an automation level of the active distribution network. Therefore, in order to reduce the power loss, enhance voltage quality and improve an operation standard of the active distribution network, the optimal power flow problem needs to be optimized.